


always been yours

by mechup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: Arthur does not get jealous, because he is a prince and knows how to deal with his emotions accordingly, but he can’t help the irritation that has begun bubbling up through him. He watches Merlin across the room, fists and jaw clenched.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 472
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	always been yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orlaiths_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlaiths_Star/gifts).



Arthur does _not_ get jealous, because he is a prince and knows how to deal with his emotions accordingly, but he can’t help the irritation that has begun bubbling up through him. He watches Merlin across the room, fists and jaw clenched. Merlin, oblivious to Arthur’s staring, laughs at a joke the person he is sitting next to has just told. He has to look away in order to avoid the rising urge to punch the man with Merlin in the face, and takes in a deep breath to try to calm himself down.

Arthur knows he has no valid reason to be angry; Merlin is free to be interested in anyone he chooses. It’s Arthur’s own fault he hasn’t made a move and even if he had, that doesn’t guarantee Merlin feels the same way about him. But still, he can’t help but glance back and catch what happens next. The man leans in close towards Merlin and Arthur rolls his eyes at how _obvious_ he’s being. Merlin, of course, has no idea the man is flirting with him but then again, Arthur’s pretty sure Merlin wouldn’t know if someone was flirting with him even if they outright told him.

The man places his hand on Merlin’s arm and Arthur stands up from his seat before he’s even realized what he’s doing, and beelines over to the other side of the room. Merlin might not have realized what the man’s intentions are but Arthur doesn’t think he can stand one more minute of watching this. 

“Merlin.”

His keeps his voice stern so he doesn’t betray any of the emotions he doesn’t want Merlin knowing. Merlin looks up mid-sentence to see Arthur next to him, looking unreasonably cross. He looks innocent as ever, not knowing why Arthur seems so vexed, but gives him a confused half-smile. “Yes, sire?” 

“I just... wanted to make sure you were all right. Just in case you had managed to get yourself into trouble, as usual,” Arthur comes up with quickly. At least he isn’t wrong; Merlin _does_ manage to get himself into trouble almost constantly. He gives Merlin’s shoulder a playful shove and fakes a laugh, not sparing the man next to him any attention. “You haven’t made a mess of anything tonight, have you, Merlin?”

“No. Well, I don’t think I have.” Merlin shakes his head, still confused. “Is that all?” 

Arthur knows he should simply tell Merlin _yes_ and leave him alone, but what comes out of his mouth is, “No, actually, I was wondering if you could come with me for a moment.”

“Oh, uh—” Merlin glances at the man but Arthur interrupts him.

“Alone, Merlin.”

“Excuse me,” Merlin says to the man with an apologetic smile, rising from his chair. He follows Arthur out of the room and into the corridor. “What’s all this about?” 

Arthur pauses. He hadn’t thought quite this far ahead. He settles with the truth, keeping it as vague as possible. “I had to get you away from that man.”

Merlin frowns. He had been speaking to him for a while and hadn’t noticed anything wrong with him. “Why? Is he dangerous?” 

“No, he’s just... well, didn’t you notice what he was doing?”

“What was he doing?”

“He had gotten extremely close to you, he was clearly interested.”

“So?” Merlin asks, then blinks. “Are you... are you jealous, sire?”

“ _No_ ,” Arthur answers immediately, with much more force than he needs to. “Why would I be jealous? There is _nothing_ for me to be jealous of.”

“Well, you sound pretty jealous to me,” Merlin chips back. If Arthur didn’t know any better, he’d think Merlin sounds almost smug. “Under normal circumstances, you wouldn’t even care. Why do you care now, then, if not because you’re jealous?”

“I don’t,” Arthur tries to argue, but Merlin’s expression tells him he doesn’t believe him. “I told you earlier, I was just checking that you weren’t getting into trouble.”

“I see,” Merlin replies. He might be oblivious the majority of the time but he’d have to be a complete idiot to not notice Arthur’s feelings. He had planned to let Arthur make the first move, but it looks like Merlin is going to have to take matters in his own hands. “Well, if you _were_ jealous—”

“And honestly, Merlin, I don’t appreciate—”

He’s cut off as Merlin sighs and the next thing he knows, Merlin is leaning forward and his lips are pressed being against his own to shut him up. It takes him by surprise but he immediately melts into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as he returns it. 

They have both wanted this for as long as they can remember and it’s better than they could ever have imagined. They break the kiss much too soon for air and Merlin presses his forehead against Arthur’s. 

“If you _were_ jealous,” Merlin repeats himself, “I would tell you there’s nothing for you to be jealous of. Because there’s no one for me besides you, Arthur. I’ve always been yours.”

Arthur lets out a laugh, more in disbelief than anything else. He had not expected this was what was going to come out of tonight, but he can’t at all complain. 

“Oh. That’s good, then,” Arthur says, feigning an indifferent tone. “Because you are mine. Mine only, to kiss you and... can I kiss you again?”

Merlin nods and this time Arthur leans in to initiate it. He’s spent so many moments daydreaming about this, and now it’s finally actually happening. Merlin’s lips are soft against his, moving in perfect sync. It’s a feeling Arthur could certainly get used to and now that he has gotten a taste of it, he doesn’t ever want to stop. Arthur’s hands make their way into Merlin’s hair, ruffling it up even further but needing to be as close to him as possible. It seems to last forever but it’s also not nearly long enough by the time they stop again. 

“Wow,” Merlin comments when they pull away, breathless. 

“I think it’s time I take you to my chambers.”

“I think you’re right,” Merlin agrees. 


End file.
